Bodily injuries and ailments are commonly treated by applying a nonambient temperature material to the affected area of the body. For example, a low temperature material, typically applied in the form of ice or a cold liquid, advantageously inhibits swelling in the region of the injury. A high temperature material, typically applied in the form of hot water or an active heating element, advantageously reduces pain and promotes healing. A number of splint devices are known in the art for applying nonambient temperature materials to injured or otherwise ailing areas of the body as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,548,819 to Davis et al; 3,901,225 to Sconce; and 4,706,658 to Cronin. One disadvantage of such devices is that the low temperature materials become warmer as they remain in contact with the body during treatment and the body transfers heat thereto. Conversely, high temperature materials become cooler as they transfer heat to the body. This disadvantage can be remedied by periodically replacing the nonambient temperature materials. However, constant replenishment of these materials is cumbersome and inconvenient, and results in periodic treatment temperature fluctuations.
In response to this problem, a number of systems have been developed for continuously circulating a cooling fluid from a low temperature reservoir to a desired body location. Such systems are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,658 to Chessey; 3,683,902 to Artemenko et al; and 4,962,761 to Golden. These systems are noteworthy in that they are relatively complex and thus, costly to manufacture and maintain, as well as being somewhat difficult to operate. Accordingly, the systems are not particularly practical for use among the general population.
Given the proliferation of sports and leisure activities and the proliferation of injuries associated therewith, a widespread need exists for a practical therapeutic nonambient temperature treatment device. In particular, a need exists for a device which circulates a nonambient temperature fluid across a desired surface to the body to provide therapeutic treatment thereto, wherein the device is relatively simple to operate and inexpensive to produce and maintain. As such a therapeutic nonambient temperature treatment device is needed which can be employed in the home or in the workplace to provide cost-effective treatment which does not significantly disrupt the daily schedule of the user.